The Valentine's Day Date with Fate
by goldfishlover73
Summary: LAST CHAPTERS ARE UP! COMPLETE! HAPPY!rn rnFor those who are just joining us; conan get caught! KID appears! Some random Chick appears and there is lots of crying and Kissing! Sorry...tired! pg 13 for language really...IT'S DONE!rnFIXED IT!
1. The Call

Authors note: I don't own Detective Conan. Never will. Never have. If i did I would be rich beyond all belife! HA HA HA HA!! I would also own ALL of the Detective Conan stuff and wouldn't have to buy any! I would also be a good drawer.

This is my first fan fic I EVER WROTE! I started it, but it has taken a long time to finish, so i did others! Be warned: its not very good in my eyes, but I have low self esteem when it comes to things like this. Bare witness The Valentine's Day Date with Fate.

Chapter 1: The call

The phone rang with a jolt that even woke the great sleeping Mouri Kogoro from his deep slumber, just to go back to sleep. It was the young Edogawa that answered the phone.

_It's 4.30 in the morning for crying out loud! _Conan thought. Sleepishly, he spoke into the phone, "Moshi Moshi. Mouri De-"

"Edogawa Conan," A spine chilling voice spoke into the phone, "It's been a long time hasn't. Two whole years. But we finally found your ass."

"WHO ARE YOU." Conan barked coldly.

"Why, you have forgotten us have you? _Tsk Tsk_ What a shame. It won't be as fun trying to kill you if you don't remeber us now will it... Kudo Shinichi."

Conan froze. He could barley breathe. It flashed back into his head. The day at Tropical Land. The Roller Coaster ride. The murder. The Burning. The painful burning that he sometimes felt in his dreams, waking him up in the middle of the night. His thoughts were cut short.

"That MUCH better Kudo. For a second I thought that we had the wrong guy. Again. But I guess not. We had a lot of help from your 'little' friend....what did she change her name to.....oh yes. Haibara Ai. That little bitch got away from us once, but she found herself back into are grasp once more.

If it was possible, he froze, rooted to the ground even more than he was. Ai had disappered only two months before. Only leaving a temporary cure behind.

He hadn't used it yet, but has been tempted many times. He was going to use it to tell the truth. To tell her the truth. To tell her that he wasn't with his parnets in America, but right by her side. Always. Also to tell her that there was no cure. And this was the last time that she would see him as Shinichi. To tell her that he loved her with everything in him. Tell her that this was the last chance for her to see him as him for another ten years. To tell her good-bye.

"What do you want?" The mini Shinichi demanded. "Gin."

"Ah. It's nice to know that I won't be killing someone that doesn't know my name. But really, just to talk. Nothing more. Nothing less. But alone. No cops. If there is ANY funny business, we WILL kill you withouth a second thought. Then, we will slowly kill everyone that you have ever love." Gin laughed. The most blood curling laugh that Shinichi had ever heard in his 17 years of life."There will be a paper on your door step with date and times. Have a nice day."

Conan stood holding the phone in his hand. He didn't hear the small click of the phone being disconnected. "They've found me. They've finally found me." He mummered under his breath.

"Whose found you Conan-kun?" asked a sleepy Ran.

Cona jumped three feet in the air. He forgot that there was anyone eles around for miles. "Oh! Ran-neechan! No one! I was kidding! HA HA HA!" He gave a nervous laugh.

"O.K Conan. Whatever you say." Ran answered doubtfully. She knew that Conan was; unusual, for a boy his age, now nine. But sometimes, he acted TOO mature. She sometimes had her doubts that he was a young boy at all. _Ran. Don't back to THAT again. Conan can't be Shinichi. That is impossible....but then again...he's never around when Shinichi does decide to show up. That has to be a conicedince! Has to be! _She never thought about too much, but this was one of those times that it just flashed in her mind for a slpit second. _Imaginations_. She laughs.

_Click_

_To be continued_

Cliff Hangers OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

What was the click?! Tune in for next chapter to find out!! Reply and tell me what you think so I know if i should keep going. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Mourning Routine and the Girl Next D...

Click

Chapter 2: The Mourning Routine and the Girl Next Door

Both Conan and Ran jumped out of their skin. Someone was trying to unlock the front door! Ran formed her hands into a fist and put her hands down by her side, getting into Karate mode.

The door creaked open, only a litle. From behind the door came a hand. A long fingered, skinny wristed hand. Along with it came a small book. (a math book to be precise.)

The hand layed the book down next to the door, disappered back behind the door. Then, the door closed and with another click was locked back.

Ran and Conan just looked at the door, the book, then at each other, very confused. Conan was the first to react. He unlocked the door and ran out. He reached the end of the hallway just in time to see a pair of legs in boy uniform pants walk out of site.

_What the hell?_

Ran finally caught up with the little boy. "Conan, who was that?"

Conan didn't answered.

"Come on back inside Conan, lets get some strong coffee." She put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him back into the house. "By the way," She added "who was on the phone?"

"HELLO HAPPY PEOPLE OF THE KUROBA HOME!" A extremely tall japanese girl yelled as she swung open the doors to her best friend Kaito Kuroba's house. It was 5.45 in the morning when she walked off the bus from Bekia. So She Stopped to get an energy drink from a local drug store. At 6.30 when she walked through the doors of the house, she was full of energy. _Hah! I probably woke little Kaito up! If I have to be up this early, so does he! He he he..._ She thought to herself. This was her morning routine. Except an hour later. She would come to her friends house. Eat breakfast, brush her teeth then, her and Kaito would walk to school, later meeting up with Nakamori Aoko. _Damn buses! Only have a graveyard bus, then one at 7.00! Why not one in the middle! I hate riding the bus ALL the way out here just to go to school! Why do I do it! Why not just go to Teitan High?_

A 17, groggy boy came down the stairs with hair more untamed then ever. "What the heck are you doing here Keyogie?" You usually aren't here for another hour!"

_Oh yeah. Now I remeber. It take pictures of my dear friend Kaito and show them to Aoko to embarrass him in front of her! He he he._ "Actually," She said out loud, fishing through her bag, "it's only 20 minutes. You just sleep to long. I had a little journy to make before school and the latest bus I could take was at 5.00."

" Where the hell did you have to go at 5 in the morning?!"

Snap "4.30. Takes 10 minutes to get there. 10 to get back. 5 to get from my house to the bus stop." She said while taking a picture. "Get the picture kid."

The boys eyes went wide with rage! "Why you little-"

The chase was on!

"Give that back!"

"OH!! Don't you think that Aoko should see the morning side of you! After all! If you love birds are going to get married than she has the right to see what you look like in the morning! HA HA HA HA!"

He went tomato red. "I don't think so."

BOOM!

Smoke went every where. When it cleared the young magican was holding the girl camera while dangling from the ceiling. "I'll be taking this."

"You're no fun you know that!

"You two stop playing around! breakfast is almost ready!" Kaito's mom yelled from the Kitchen.

Kaito smiled _Same old morning routine._

After breakfast. The two teens ran upstairs. The girl to the bathroom and the boy to his room to change. Dressed in Matching black uniforms, they brushed their teeth and ran to the door to meet up with their friends on the way to school.

Kaito's mom said good-bye to them from the front door. _I don't know what I'd do without those two. Life is never boring with them around. Same morning routines are always another adventure. _She closed the door.

"You people are watching your house Kudo. Have you noticed?"

"Yup. I've noticed."

"Could you feel them watching you?"

"Yup. There here too."

"I know."

"This morning there was a not near the front door with your name on it. I put it in your math book before I put it in your house. Did you find it?"

"Yup. Why didn't you just give it to me later? You didn't have to unlock the door and do all that stuff. I should report you you know. Breaking and Entering ring a bell to you?"

"How did you know that I broke in?"

"First of all the door was locked. This is Tokyo, you always lock your doors. Two, only you would take the time to unlock the door then lock it back and not put it out on the porch."

"Someone would have stole it if it was outside Kudo. Like you said. It's Tokyo."

"Yeah right. Like someone is going to steal a second graders math book. What were you doing with it any way?"

"You left it at Agase's house and he asked me to take it to you before I went to school."

"Oh."

There was a silence.

"What did the letter say anyways?"

"That the Black Organization is going to kill me."

"Oh."

It was another Thrusday night. Keyogie was watching Conan like she did every Thursday night so that Kogoro and Ran could spend 'bonding time' together. She and Conan were eating steak.

"So... You haven't told Ran that you're not really Conan, the spookily smart little boy that she can tell anything, but, in fact, Kudo Shinichi, the boy that is equally spookily smart that she is head over heels for."

"I can see it you know," She contiuned, "People will ask how the great detective of the east died and I will have to tell them 'Ah well! You see, he told Ran that he was really the adorable nine year old boy who has been living with her for the last two years and that, all through that time he could not tell her who he was or where he'd been for the last couple of years in fear that she would be killed by souless killing machines that would have killed her no matter what! So, heart broken, she killed him hers-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" He bellowed. "No I haven't told her yet." he added. "Also, spookily isn't a word you moron." he said with a smirk.

"Kiss my ass you little bastard."

There was a long silence.

"You should really tell her you know. The longer you wait the harder it will be to tell her."

"I know. I know."

"You can't to it when you get older, because you might not get there, you know. If you want, I'll help you out. I DO have connections."

"NO! I WANNA DO THIS MYSELF!"

"AND YOU'VE DONE A BANG UP JOB SO FAR!" she grabbed the closest utensil, "YOU'VE FOUND OUT SO FREAKI-"

"Hi! We're home!" Ran called from the front door. "Sorry were early, but dad met up with some friends, so he went..out...with.....the..m" She walked into the kitchen, startled by the scene in front of her eyes. Keyogie was hovering of Conan who was standing in his chair, staring coldly at her. She, had a steak knife held in the air ready to strike at any moment, giving him a cold look as well, completely unaware of Ran's presence. "Ah-hem. Keyogie, I think it's time that you go home." Ran said loudly.

"Huh? Oh! Ok." she dropped the knife and patted little Conan on the head. "I'll see you later little guy okie dokie!" She said in her baby voice. He gave her a disgusted look. She walked twoard the door and bent down to put on her shoes.

Swiftly, unknowing to Ran, she slipped a manila folder into Conan backpack.

"See Y'all later! Bye Ran-neechan!" She left.

Ran and Conan looked at each other for a few minutes. "I don't even want to know!" Ran walked out of the room to her own, leaving Conan to stare at the manilla envelope sticking out of his backpack.

There was a small intake of breathe when Keyogie step out of the building. _January is always the coldest. Espeacailly the end of it._ The hair on the back of her neck stuck up on end. _Yeah yeah. I know. You're watching me...big deal. I've got nothing to hide. _Instead of going straight home, she went across the street of her own home to her nieghtbor Agese's House. _I'm sick of the lies! _She thought crossing the street. _I hate the lies and the spies....Hey! That rhymed! Any way... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I"M HELPING HIM IF HE LIKES IT OR NOT!!_

This was just one of those 'out there' chapters. It was just to introduce Keyogie and Kaito really... Next chapter will be better.. I think anyways...Update soon

Later


	3. The Manila Envelope and Keyogies Past

Chapter 3: The Manila Envelope and Keyogies Past

Conan didn't dare look at what Keyiogie left until Ran and Kogoro were asleep. Quietly, Conan unzipped is bag and carefully pulled out the envelope. _It's heavy!_ Conan noted as he walked over to the window so that he could see without turning on the light and alerting Ran, or worse, Mouri-san, who at the very least, would whack him upside the head for waking him up. When he opened the envelope, his eyes went wide with astonishment.

Inside was a very neat and organized (which was very unlike his extremely messy friend.) print out of all of those in the organization that he was seeking. From names, to code names, to mother's maiden name, they were all there. What caught Conan's attention the most was that the dates in the sides of the papers where about a year old. _I'll be! She found out more about these people in one year than I would have found out in a lifetime! I told her not to help, but.... Hot Dang!_

While flipping through he didn't notice the small note that fell out. While putting the papers back into place, did he notice it?

_Kudo,_

_Like you have always said 'One Truth Prevails,' and I have always said 'everybody has a website!' enjoy the info. Bye bye_

_Me_

Conan looked farther down the small page. _They have a web page! How'd she find..._

Conan froze for the third time that day, not in fear, but in realization of what the young detective had found out about his friend.

"Keyogie, are you okay? You seem...Depressed. Is it because I took your camera yesterday? It was just a disposable. I can get it developed and you can have all the ones not of me. Keyogie? HELLO!" Kaito was now waving his hand in front of his friends face. _Whatever._

"That wasn't the camera that I took your picture with idiot. I used a Polaroid. That was another one. I already gave Aoko the picture." She said in a very characteristic gloominess.

Kaito went red with anger and embarrassment. Then darted over to his and Aoko's desk asking for the picture, leaving her camera at her desk. "Idiot." She murmured, smiling over to Kaito when he realized that he had been trick. _You're not the only magician here. Even though that was more of a mind game than anything._

The information that she received last night shook her up A LOT.

When dealing with the organization, she never thought that they would REALLY kill Kudo if and when they got their hands on him. Ruff him up a bit, sure. Ask whom he told, sure. Then tell him that if he tells anyone about them than they would kill him, sure. But not kill him when he is just looking for a cure. Right? Wasn't that all he was looking for? Or was he trying to bring them down. She couldn't remember what he told her, but knowing Kudo Shinichi, He would try to bring them down.

She couldn't think about that. Not about one of her friends. _Damn! Why did he have to go and stick his nose where it doesn't belong! Why didn't he just tell Ran that he loved her and walked her home and lived happily ever after damn it! Oh, well I guess. What's done is done no matter what anyone says._

For the rest of the day, she was off in a world all of her own.

_She and Shinichi had lived next door to each other for as long as she could remember. Ran, Kudo and herself had always done everything together. (Sort of) They were always there for each other (Sort of) By each other's side. (Sort of.) _For the most part anyway. If it wasn't the three of us it was me and Ran, me and Shinichi, Ran and Shinichi and me and Sokono. Mostly the last one. _They went to the same school until they were 14, when Keyogie's dad, died on the job. The man was sent to jail, but got out on the technicality that he was disoriented and delusional. Her and her mom moved in with her grandmother on the other side of Tokyo. She kept in touch mainly with Shinichi. Talking about Holmes. (Since she was the only one that understood Doyle's 'greatness' since her father, being a detective himself for the Tokyo police force, read Holmes to her every night before she went to bed.) Then, two years ago, Kudo stopped writing. Didn't see him in the newspaper. Just Disappeared. She did she Mouri in the papers more than ever. _WHAT!! He's never been a good detective! Why is he somehow solving all these cases! Kudo's gone and Mouri is good! WHAT IS GOING ON! _She thought it herself one-day .To figure out this strange occurrence, she moved back to her old house. Leaving her mom with grandma. When she got home she noticed that Kudo lights never came on. His mail was collected by Agasa. He just...was gone._

_Then, her mom died. No, murdered. The great Sleeping Kogoro was on the case._

_Flashback_

"Oh lord."

"It was you! You are the murder!" Kogoro yelled triumphantly.

"No. Your wrong Mouri. Just like always." Keyogie said, rather annoyed.

"No! YOU ARE THE MURDER!"

"Why would I kill my own mother!?"

"Insurance money?"

"I have plenty of money from when my father was passed away."

"Also, why would she kill someone that she loved more than anyone else in the world?" Little Conan piped up.

"Huh?"

That's when she first saw him. Little Kudo. She knew that it was him. It had to be. Know matter what he said his name was it WAS him.

_I'll prove it too._

The case went solved (Thanks to Keyogie's and 'Conan's' detective skills) and Keyogie went to Ran's house as a small celebration for her great work on the case. The whole time not taking her eyes off of Conan.

While Ran went to the store to pick up a few things and Kogoro went out to a bar, this gave the tall girl a chance to talk to 'Conan.'

"Sooo, Conan. .You like video games?"

"Sure do!" he said in his cutest 7-year old- voice

"Well then Kudo! Come over here and I'll show you my new game that I have here on my laptop!" He scurried over. _Sorry Kudo…_ She thought while opening up the computer, _you can act, but not as good as your mother I hate to say… what a shame. _

"Hey this isn't new! It's old! I got that game when it first came out!"

"Oh really CONAN-KUN! 'Cause I got this game when I was a little older than you. How could you have gotten it when it first came out?"

She could see the sweat drop from his face. "Um…I didn't mean THIS one. I meant… the sequel. YEAH! THE SEQUAL!"

_Touché._

"Well, I'm sorry Kudo-kun. Do still want to play it?"

"No, not really."

"Fine. I have a detective game on here that even the 'great detective Shinichi' couldn't beat. Can the 'great detective Conan' beat it?"

A smirk arrived on his face. "Watch me."

For the rest of the day, Conan played the game. Ran came home and her and Keyogie worked on dinner. When the game was beat and so was everyone else, Keyogie left.

"Oh! Conan-kun! Can you bring me my computer please!"

When she bent down to pick it up she softly whispered in his ear. "You're a little slow Kudo, you need it shape up. Yes, I know it's you." His fast went ghostly pale and wide eyed. "I've even been calling you Kudo All day and you haven't noticed. I'll keep this secret cause it seems like Ran doesn't know." She stood up. Patted him on the head and yelled good-bye. _Being the daughter of a detective pays off. I knew I'd get it out of him. No one escapes my charm. He he he. Must have stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Sigh Why does he keep it from Ran though. Weren't they going out? Right?_

Then Haibara came and made a fake cure. Shinichi came and went, and every time, Ran's heart would heal, then shattered in 24 hours. Then, Haibara left. _I knew she was weak and she'd be the one that got hers and Shinichi's covers blown._

Now, _they_ were after one of her friends. They would catch him, and then kill him. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"Keyogie? Come on. Time for lunch. Are you sure you're O.K?" Kaito started shaking her a little.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She lied and Kaito knew it

WHEW!! Another chapter done!! I would have Updated sooner, but…. I'm very lazy. Also, it's been snowing! I LOVE THE SNOW!!!

Anyway. I think that is the end of all this boring information stuff. Yawn more action and more Kid coming up!!

Later


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4:The meeting

February 14. **Your** House

That's all the paper said. _Two weeks. _Shinichi thought _Two weeks till I meet my dome._

He was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the wall, apparently in deep thought, in Ran's eyes, anyways. _What's wrong with you Conan-kun? You know you can tell me anything. _She put his breakfast of eggs and toast down in front of him. He didn't notice. _It had to be the phone call. He wouldn't get this worked up over almost getting stabbed by his babysitter. It sad to say that this happens on a regular basis. I guess he'll eventually happen. _"Conan-kun, would you like some eggs?"

He looked up to her with the saddest eyes. It made her flinch. With the biggest fake smile she had ever seen he said in the fakest cheerful talk she had ever heard, "No Ran-neechan. I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go for a walk O.K." With that, he hopped out of his chair and headed towards the door. He gave her one last look before he shut the door.

_Conan-kun. That look. Something is wrong. Why won't he tell me!_

It was on her mind all day. He didn't come straight home from school, but she figured that he went over to Agasa's house like he did often. She went to make dinner, worried for her little friend.

IIII

Conan didn't go to school. He used his voice modulator to fake Ran's voice to say that he wasn't feeling good. He went to **His** house. Not caring that he was being watched. _What's the point of trying to hide if those that I hide from have already found me?_ He went to the library, filled with his father's books and other mystery books. _This is where Conan was really born. _He went and touched the place where Edogawa Rappo and Conan Doyle's books met. _Right here. Man! If I could only go back in time! I would have never followed the men in black! Damn!_

He walked around the library, looking at all the different books. Then, he came to the photo albums. He pulled one randomly off the shelf and quickly became submerged in his old life.

He longed for his old life. To be with Ran again. To be able to put **HIS **arms around **HER**, not vice versa. He wanted to tell her how he feels about her. In his own voice. To be able to play soccer, be with his old friends, go to high school again; instead of learn addition and multiplication all over again. He wanted to be with Ran again.

_I hate it all! Hate being so close, yet, so far from her. I hate seeing her cry. Especially over me, Shinichi. _

He snapped the book shut and screamed.

IIIIII

"You know…Aoko is going to kill me when she finds out that I left school early. You know that."

"Completely."

"THEN WHY DID WE LEAVE!"

"Bus schedules my friend. And besides, she's not going to kill me. Only you. So I had no problem leaving early."

Keyogie and Kaito were walking to her house, pleasantly talking about how Aoko was going to kill Kaito, when they heard a scream.

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno. Sounded like it came from Kudo's house." They took off in a run. "What do you think he's (pant) doing home? Schools not over for another 20 minutes."

"I don't know! Maybe the same thing we're doing!"

"Looking for him?"

"And you call me an idiot!"

They reached his house to find that the house door was slightly open. "Yup. This is where the scream came from. Let's go." Keyogie started walking into the house. "Oi! Kudo! Are you here! I'm coming in if you like it or not!"

"Where would he be?"

"200 Yen saying he's in his room or the library."

"HE HAS A LIBRARY!?"

"Yes, and you have a secret room where you have all your KID stuff. Did you forget that his father is a mystery writer?"

The walked into the library finding a boy cradling a small book for dear life, "Hey Conan-kun, You Okay?"

"GO AWAY! I JUST WANNA BE ALONE!" His voice sounded tear ridden.

_Man. She said that he was upset…but I never thought it was THIS bad. _Kaito thought. He cautiously approached the little boy. "Hey kid! Turn that frown upside down!" He made confetti fall on the little boys head to get his attention. It worked. The little boy turned to look at the stranger. Shinichi froze in terror.

Edogawa Conan was staring KUDO SHINICHI face-to-face

IIIII

Another Chapter done! Another one to do!

I'll hopfully have the next one up before x mas!

Later!


	5. Now, to Kaito’s Past

Chapter 5: Now, to Kaito's Past

"Man Kudo! You look just like me when I was little! I mean...without the glasses..." Kaito was doing his best trying his best to cheer the little boy up, but was failing miserably. _I think that I scared him more than anything._

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "YOU have never met CONAN, KAITO." Keyogie explained.

"Huh?" _Oh shit! I haven't, the KID has!_

Kaito Kuroba was living a double life. 17 year old magician by day, KID by night. His father was the great Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid, going through Europe and Asia, taking priceless things that didn't belong to him and then, giving them back. Then, his father had and 'accident' and died. The KID vanished from the world like at a heist.

Then one day, Kaito stumbles across a secret room of his father's and forced the truth out of his father's old assistance, Jii. Ever since, he has been the KID, carry on his fathers work in order to find out who killed the magician/thief.

Only a few people knew that Kaito was the KID. Jii, Akako, a witch girl from his class who was trying to make him a slave, maybe Hakuba, a high school detective with a hawk, named Watson, and Keyogie, who found out when he stupidly tried to steal a family heirloom of her's. _If I KNEW it was her than never would have done it. At least she won't tell anyone. I can trust her with that. _That didn't mean that she didn't try to let him get caught himself.

Inspector Nakamori, the police officer in charge of the KID's thefts, had a daughter, Aoko, who hated the KID more than anyone, but her best friend was Kaito.

"Lookie who we have here! The Ironic Couple!" Keyogie would always say when she saw them together, "Shut up!" they would both say and blush.

"Just because he likes the KID and I don't does make us an 'ironic couple.'" Kaito would blush more, "Not that we are a couple anyways! We're just friends"

An evil grin would come upon the other girl's face. "Fine. Whatever." She walks away, leaving an awkward silence.

Now he had basically went and told the BEST detective in all of Japan who he was. No doubt he will turn him in, without even giving Kaito a chance to explain.

III

The little boy stood up and walked over to the girl, who was still hovering over the strange teenager that looks like him.

CRACK

"OWE!! Why you little-!!"

Kaito couldn't hold in his laughter. The sight in front of him was priceless. One of the Amazonian hand was clamped over her shin and the other one was around the boy's ankle, which was up in the air along with his foot. Conan's face was red all over. You couldn't tell if it was the blood rushing to his head from being hung 4 feet above the floor, or from his rage. His eyes were almost red. But, he was smiling.

"You deserved it bitch." He spat out. Looking her upside down face, "You go around telling everyone, THEY will find me faster and Ran will get killed!"

"She's already going to get killed! You think that just 'cause they get you, there not going to kill us all! Sparing us was NOT on there list of things to do you twit!" You could see the fire in her eyes. She stood straight up. Leaving Conan hanging now 6 feet above the hard wood floor. Kaito now wished that he had a camera.

"Err...Why do you go around telling people who I am!? Have you told anyone else that I should know about!?"

"Hey! I didn't tell him anything jack shit! I'll let HIM tell you how he knows! Just...Just don't tell anyone ok."

"Whatever." They both looked at Kaito, who was picking himself up.

"He stood straight up and walked up to the little 18 year old. "Let's call it blackmail to each other's best intentions."

III

Another chapter done!! I lied about that X-mas thing. I meant before NEW YEARS!...Yeah!! That's it!! New years! Anyways... I would like for all the wonderful reviews!

**jimmykudo84!! My onlyreviewer!!**

This story is dedicated to you!! Next chapter up in a few hours!


	6. The Plan sort of

Chapter 6: The Plan (sort of)

"What?!" Shinichi said in disbelief.

"You know Kudo, Your really slow for a detective." Keyogie said, placing the small detective down. She then fell over one of the comfy chairs in the library.

_She's going to enjoy this conversation... I know it. _Kaito thought.

"Have you not figured out who he is yet? Has Elementary school really rotted your mind-da!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"People! People! Shut up People! Let me explain! First off...(dramatic pause) I am the Kaitou KID." He pause once more. To let this sink in. Not for the small boy...No... For himself. He had never told anyone who he is. Kudo Shinichi was really the last person that he really wanted to tell, but now, there was no backing out. Now he just had to wait.

"Why? Why did you tell me this?" Kudo said after a few minutes.

"'Cause I told him that we could trust you not to tell." Spoke up Keyogie from the Chair. "You now apart of an elite few that know. Congratulations."

"How did you know that I won't tell?" He never took his eyes of the thief.

"One: If were going to call the police, you wouldn't make it out of this room. Trust us on that one. My ass isn't the only one that is on the line. Being the best Thief in the world sometimes isn't enough, my father also had an assistant. Sometimes the jewel gets moved to another location without the thief's knowing. And sometimes they need to know were it is."

"That's where YOU come in right?" Shinichi said looking at Keyogie, " You're the great hacker, 'the stalker' right?"

"I have no idea how I got that name really. All I did was hack into the libaray database and piss off people in my class that made fun of me or I hated. Get in the database and say that they boys had porn magazines mainly. Then, after I'd seen there faces, another click and it was gone. Then I started helping KID out. I guess that's where I got the stalker from. Following one jewel or what not down. Whatever." She shrugged it off.

"Then only way you got your information that you gave to me was from hacking, and you would also have to be good at it so....yeah."

"Anyways...back to what we were talking about," Kaito interrupted, "Two: You tell on me, I go to Ran-chan and tell on you. Simple enough." He waited until he thought that Kudo got the message. "You are looking for the same thing that I am Kudo, only for a different reason. They ruined your life and they killed my father. I think that if we work together, we will be able to bring them down."

"Wait!!" Shinichi interrupted, "Theres a reason that you're the KID?!"

"NO!! I woke up on morning and said 'Hey!! I want to steal priceless jewels!' No...I don't think so. My father was the worlds greatest thief and was looking for a gem called the pandora gem. It is said that when used, the gem can grant immortality to its owner. So far, they haven't found it. I'm going to find it and destroy before they can get there hands on it." For the third time that afternoon, he stopped to let all the information sink in. " I'm sure that they are the same people Kudo, and if we join forces, we can bring them down and get your body back to normal and seek my revenge at the same time... What do you say?"

"Well... If it means that the black organization is going to be brought down...Fine. I'll do it."

"THIS IS GREAT!" Keyogie shouted! "I'll go make some tea to celebrate!" She left the room.

"Um.. there is one thing that you should know KID."

Kaito looked up.

"I got this phone call..." He went on to explain the situation that he was in with the 13 days left until he was killed.

"Well, that puts us in a sticky situation now doesn't it. Have you told anyone, I mean, besides Keyogie?"

NO NO NO!! You can't tell anyone!"

"Fine fine. But you'll need to tell someone sometime before...they get your dead body on their doorstep."

"Are you talking about Ran?"

Katio grinned, "Maybe..."

"What about you? Don't you have some special girl?"

"Why as a matter a fact I do." He said proudly.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That your KID."

"HEY! Mine and your situations are completely different."

"Not really. You should tell her and not tell me what I should do. I get enough of that from amazon girl."

_This is going to be difficult._

III

Another Chapter Done!! I'm tired so this is my last update for today...yeah!

–one of my teacher always said 'people people you're doing great! Keep up the good work!' (This was band class in middle school...I don't know how I remember him, but I have always's remembered what he said...I wanted to put that in my story...) See 'yall!!

Later


	7. The real plan

Chapter 7: The real plan

Kaito didn't talk to Conan or his friend for a week. He knew that in Kudo's condition, he wasn't going to do muck thinking, so it was up to him. And frankly, he couldn't think of a thing.

_Err...What can I do?! I need to bring the Men In Black down! This might be my only chance! I need to take advantage of this opportunity! But how?!_

Aoko noticed the change in her friend. _I wish I knew what was wrong with him._ She missed his teasing. She didn't understand it, but she did. What startled her the most was that Keyogie and Kaito weren't talking to each other. _They must have had a fight or something. That must be it. I wouldn't think that they would be this distant though. Would they?_ All day, there were three people in that classroom that wouldn't pay attention.

III

Conan was depressed. He became more and more depressed as the days went by. He stopped hanging out with the detective boys and spent more time in his room, staring at the wall. Ran was worried. _What was wrong with him? Did he have a fight with one of his friends? Was it about Keyogie the other night? _She thought again back to the other night. Keyogie called last night and said that she won't be able to come for three weeks for personal reasons. _Na... That fight has nothing to do with anything. Almost getting stabbed was normal. Yes. _

_What could be wrong with him? _Ran made her self more worried than before.

III

Two days before Valentine's Day, Conan decided that he was going to spend his last day with Ran. As Shinichi. _I might as well make my last day wonderful for the both of us._

He gave up. He accepted defeat. He lost. He bowed his head, letting a single tear slide down his cheek before he went to sleep.

III

"I got it!!" Kaito exclaimed and bound for the phone.

"Uhh... Who the hell is calling me at 2 in the Gosh DAMN morning!" said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Listen! I know how to save Kudo, but are you willing to help."

"Not at 2 in the morning I'm not you ass hole. I finally got to sleep half hour ago and was having a nice dream about me killing people that wake me up at two in the morning." Keyogie said groggily.

"Whatever! Will you help? The only way that this will work is if you help."

"Huh? Oh sure. Whatever."

He quickly explained what his plan was.

"You know what Kuroba, that is a great plan... NO REALLY! It is! But was it necessary to call me this freaking early? Couldn't it wait until later in the morning?"

"No. I came to me in a dream." said Kaito in a dreamlike voice. "Keyogie? Keyogie are you there?"

Keyogie had slammed the phone down on the receiver and thrown the phone against the opposite wall violently. "Bastard." She moaned before falling back asleep.

III

"HEY KEYOGIE!" Kaito called to her on their way to school. " Are you still mad at me about me waking you up this morning?"

"Yes." She said simply, giving him a cold look.

"Ok. That's great! But there is one more thing." She groaned. "You can't tell Kudo OK."

"No problem."

"Umm...Ok then,"

III

Conan looked down at the small pill. _So much in such a little pill._ He thought. He sighed. It was 2.30 in the morning, Valentine's Day. He was sitting on his bed. Shinichi's bed. _Well, this is it Ran. I'll spend the day with you, make you laugh, and tell you that I love you. Then, I kiss you. Then, say good-bye. Go and meet my fate. I will be able to die in peace, knowing that I told her how I feel. _

He took off his Conan clothes, put on his Shinichi's clothes and popped the pill into his mouth. Then, waited for the pain to begin.

In his heart and the rest of him.

III

Ran wiped the tears as she went to answer the phone.

_I'm sorry Ran-neechan,_

The note said,

_I'm leaving to go back to my parents in America. I just miss them too much._

_Not as much as I'll miss you though. I'll write often. Thanks for everything._

_Good-bye_

_Love, _

_Conan_

He left in the night. Just left. The only thing left of him was a note. _Well, at least he left a note. Unlike some people. _She thought, making her heart cringe in pain.

"Moshi Moshi. Mouri Dete-"

"Hey Ran!"

"Shinichi!"

"Happy Valentines day! Can you do me a BIG favor?"

"Um...sure, anything."

"I couldn't be here in person so I left you something in your front door, could you open it while I'm on the phone? Please?"

"When did you leave it?" She asked walking toward the door.

"A few minutes ago."

"SHINICHI! I've been up for hours! Why didn't you come in for even a few minutes!? I wouldn't have kept you that long! Why?!" tears were streaming down her face. "I've really missed you Shinichi."

"Ran, just open the door." His voice seemed like it was holding in laughter. "If you really care about me, you'll open the door." He said in a sweetheart voice. "Your conscience will eat at you all day if you don't open the door! Mwahahahaha!" She could tell that he was holding the phone close to his mouth, trying to sound scary.

"Shinichi! You can be so childish you know that!" She said storming over the rest of the way to the door, smiling. " Fine! I'll open the door if it's soooo important to you!"

She swung the door open.

"Shinichi!"

III

I put a lot of the chapters together because they were short. Sorry jimmykudo84 for the wait. Since it seem that that's the only person reviewing!

Later!


	8. The date

Chapter 8: The date

"Surprise Ran-Chan! These are for you!" Shinichi grinned, handing the flower over to her. "If you haven't guessed... I'm what I left on your doorstep! I know that sounds corny bu-" He blushed when Ran flung her arms around him. "Shinichi, it's been to long! When are you coming back?" She whispered into his ear, "I've really missed you."

He returned the hug awkwardly. _I could never think of spending my last day with anyone other than you Ran. _"I'm sorry Ran. I've been so wrapped up in this case; I forgot what was important in my life. So today everything is all about you. To make up for all that I have missed. Today. And everyday." He hugged her tighter during his lie. _I love you_. He wanted to add that. _Wait._ The voice in his head said. _You'll get your chance. Wait for the right moment. You can do it. _So he waited.

III

They did everything that Ran wanted to do. They got breakfast, the movies, Tropical Land, lunch, ice cream, a walk in the park. Then only thing that Shinichi got to pick was where they had dinner.

The Central Kyoto Tower's Sight-Seeing Restaurant

"Shinichi, today's been the best day of my life. Thank you." _Doesn't he realize that last time we came here, he left me?_

"Ran, you're probably wonder why I brought you to this restaurant again."

She nodded.

It's because something happened here 20 years ago with my parents here."

Gasp

Ran remembered what the waitress told her the last time she was here.

Shinichi cleared his throat. "Ran...I...I..I Love you. I love you Ran. It's taken so long for me to say it but I love you and I have always loved you. I always have. I always will."

"Shinichi" Ran whispered.

III

It's going fast now man!! It should be done in three of four chapters! I've already written out the chapters and I have to say that the ones coming up are pretty good. I think...I'm not sure...whatever...Update soon!

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING ERRORS!!! I WASN'T PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO THEM WHEN I WAS WRITING AND I FORGOT SPELL CHECK! I HOPE THESE ARE MUCH BETTER THAN THEY WERE!!

Later!


	9. The Kiss

Chapter 9:The Kiss

All through dinner they smiled at each other, grasping each other hand like there was no tomorrow. After the restruant Shinichi walked Ran home. They walked close, still not letting go of each others hand.

"Wanna come in?" She asked when they came to her house. "Dad's out of town on business, so we'd have the whole house to ourselves." She started to lead the way into the house, when she felt a slight tug on her arm. Shinichi was still standing in the door way. "Shinichi? Are you coming?"

_She's so beautiful. I wish I could be with you forever Ran. But I can't. I guess that I can make you happy one last time. _He looked at his watch _9.48. I have little less than three hours till I must leave you forever my Ran. He smiled and walked in after her._

III

"Ok. WHERE ARE WE GOING"

"Don't you know?"

"Kuroba! Do NOT tell me we did all of this and YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

"I got it!" Said Kaito, snapping his fingers. "We'll follow him! Then while there talking, we can put our plan into action! Now, we only have to know where to find him…"

Keyogie looked at him dumbfoundly. "Let's think about this for a minute BUDDY BOY. Last day on earth, who would you spend it with?"

"Aoko?"

"Don't answer it like it's a question MAN! You WOULD. So he would spend it with…."

"Ran?"

"Very good!" She was treating him like a dog who just learned a new trick. "Now if I only had a cookie, I'd give it to you!"

"Ok Ok I get your point. Let's go. He walked towards the door, then looked back to his friend, "You look good in white."

"Why thank you! That's cause I'm an Angle." She put on her silk hat.

Snort "Yeah right"

"Moron." She breathed as she walked out the door.

III

"Go for it! Go for it! Go for it!" Kaito and Keyogie chanted. The were outside the Mouri Detective Agnecy, watching Ran and Kudo from the front windows.

"He better hurry up and do what he plans to do. The blood is rushing to my head."

"Ah, my friend. Pactience. Every good thief knows that."

"Well EXCUSE me! I didn't know that! Maybe that's 'cause I'm not a thief!

"Shut up! They'll here us. Every stalker knows that."

"Bite me!"

They watched for another five minutes.

"There just staring at each other for pete's sake! He'd better hurry up! It's almost time to go!"

"He has plenty of time. It's only…" Kaito looked at his watch, "10.15. He has plenty of time."

There was another silence.

"Wait…I think…YES…HERE IT COMES…"

"YES!" They both cheered giving each other a upside down high five.

III

"Uh…I don't think we should watch this anymore," Keyogie said, hoisting herself back onto the rooftop. She looked down to see that Kaito was still watching wided-eyed as her two friends made out passoinatly on the couch. She went back down and pulled him by the hair back onto rooftop. "Did you hear what I said? I said NOT TO WATCH ANYMORE!"

"Hey! I wanted to see if he would unhooks her bra with only one han-owe!" He yelped as Keyogie pulled his hair harder.

She pulled him closer till their noses were inches apart. "Sorry your missing out on 'playing pervert' spike head, but he doesn't really know who you are. He doesn't even like you. If he saw the KID hanging out his window, he would KILL you. If you like watching people make you, you try it yourself. It's really fun. Try it on Aoko next time you see her. She probably won't mind."

He gulped. He could see the fire in her eyes. He nodded franticly. _She doesn't want to see how Kudo gets out of this. To see Mouri-san get her heart broken again. Knowing that she can't do anything to stop it. Poor Girl._

They sat on the roof in silence. Kaito looked at his watch. _11.34. Come on Kudo! You need to hurry up! It's freezing out here for crying out loud! _"I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go look." He stood up, put his feet firmly into the wall and dropped to face the window. That's when he saw it.

III

Ran and Shinichi had just stared at each other on the couch for over twenty minutes. Smiling at each other. That's when it happend. Shinichi leaned towards Ran and kissed her on the lips. Before he could escape to the opposite side of the couch, Ran grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back toward her, pressing her lips harder than he did to her. When he tried to open his mouth to breathe, she slipped her tounge into his mouth. _Two years Shinichi. Two years I've been waiting to do this. _

III

Shinichi froze when Ran pulled him closer to her. When he finally snapped out of it, he took control, he gently layed her down on the couch and placed himself carefully on top of her. The sweet taste of her devoured his soul. He went deeper and deeper, even when his mind was yelling for him to stop, he just went deeper and deeper. Then a single tear escaped his closed eyes.

III

Ran's POV

Shinichi had layed me down on the couch and started stroking my thigh. (Talk about mulitasking) He wanted to go deeper and deeper and I let him. Then, his hand left my thigh. A few seconds later I felt a cold metal thing touch my arm. That's when I felt a drop of water hit my face. _Tears!? Is Shinichi crying?_ I felt a small pirck in my arm, my eyes went wide, and I fell asleep.

End of POV

III

Kaito saw it all. He watch Shinichi look down at her with sad, tearful eyes. He turned to look out the window, but Kaito had just barely got out of the way in time.

"Well... is he still there?" Keyogie asked when he was back on the roof.

"Yeah. Yeah. He's about to leave again." He said while running his hands through his hair.

Keyogie eyed him wearily. "What are you hiding?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing...Nothing at all." He walked over to the edge of the roof. "Look. There he is. Lets go."

Before Keyogie could ask him agian what was up, he jumped off the roof to follow the detective.

III

Shinichi looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry Ran...I'm so sorry. I did what I could for you. Good-bye."

He walked towards his house to meet his fate.

III

"WHAT!!" Sesito and Kaito whispered loudly.

"We're back where we started damnit! I'm going KILL him!" It took all of the strength that Kaito had to hold her back.

"Hey! Chill out! We're here to STOPPED his murder! Not create one! How were we suppose to know where we were heading back to Kudo's house. And..." he said a little quieter, "Technically we started next door, not at his house."

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on. Let's get going."

They started to walk after Kudo into his house, capes flapping in the end.

III

Another Chapter done with a short of a cliff hanger! OOOOooooOOO!! Bad cliffhanger!!

Anyway...Sorry it took so long. I'm just lazy!

Update maybe tomorrow. I don't know. I have school.

Later!


	10. The conversation

Chapter 10: The conversation

Kudo took slow steps though steps through his house. He knew that they were here. He could feel it. His foot steps echoed through the house.

"Well, well, well. It's not Edogawa Conan, but Kudo Shinichi that I will have the honor of killing this fine evening." Gin's voice echoed through the house.

_The Library! It's the only room in the house that has the intercom system that can call throughout the house!_ Shinichi thought. He took off in a run. "You said that you only wanted to talk!" He yelled as he ran.

"Don't tell me that you actually thought that we would let you go. You've had your fun ridiculing my wonderful organization by staying alive, now you and all of your loved ones are going to die."

Shinichi gasped.

Gin laughed. His laugh made all the hair on Shinichi's body stand on end. Sweat started going down his face.

"Ahhh, Kudo, Did you ACTually think that we would spare your little girlfriends life? Wow. We thought that you would have know better than that. Did you forget that one of the only joy's in life that I have is killing?"

This made Shinichi's Stomah do flips.

"That's right Kudo. It will really make my day watching your girlfriend die a slow and painful death." He laughed again.

Shinichi was fuming by the time that he made it to the Library door. He swung the door open and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wounderful for you to join us Kudo."

_Ai!_

III

Ai-No...Shiho- was tied and gaged on the floor, Gin had her at gun point. Her eyes widened. "Ugho!" She yelled through her gag.

"HA! I thought she'd be excited to see you. She get's to watch you die. Then, she get's a traitor's death." He laughed again. "Now, to the questions. "

"First off: Who have you told? Tell the truth now."

"No one." Shinchi said more confidented than he was. "I figured if I told anyone, you would kill them."

Gin nodded. "Not even your parents?"

"No. No I didn't tell them."

"Did the old man tell them?" Gin smirked. Kudo's eyes widened.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Shinichi demanded. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?"

"That was my next question. You really don't have to yell. We knew that the old man knew something. He was keeping _her_ for a year," When he said _her_, He slapped Shiho in the face with his gun. Shinichi's eyes went wide with anger. "we went though the whole house, but didn't find him. Did you hide him?"

_Damnit! I should have been thinking about Professor Agasa more than Ran!_

"Well...Did you?"

"No." Shinicih swallowed. "No. I didn't do anything to him. He must be visiting family somewhere."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Fine. Let's move on." Gin said, unsure of what the detective said. "Two: Who's the KID?"

"I..I...I don't know!" Shinichi studdered.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Gin shouted, pulling out another gun and pointing it at Shinichi.

BANG!

The sound of gun fire engulfed the room.


	11. 2 Kudos plus 2 KIDs equals 1 Shot Gin

Chapter 11: 2 Kudos 2 KIDs 1 Shot of Gin

Kudo closed his eyes as the gun was pointed at him. When the gunned fired, he was on the floor.

For several seconds after the ringing in his ears stopped, he slowly opened his eyes. _I'm...I'm alive!!_ He thought, checking himself over to make sure that he was o.k. _I wasn't even hit! WAIT! HOW?_

"Now, now, now... I don't think shooting him will get you any closer to getting the answer that your looking for. But, that's only my opinon." said a strangly familar voice from beside him.

Shinchi looked up to see himself. Kudo Shinichi in a Kaitou KID suit without the hat or monocule.

:"WHAT THE HELL!" Gin yelled exatly what Shinchi was thinking.

_"Sigh..._I said that killing my friend here wouldn't get you any closer to finding your answer." the Shinichi with the KID outfit was wearing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Gin demanded.

"Me? Why I'm Kudo Shinchi, the great detective of the east." Shinchi on the floor looked more confused as KID Shinchi said this. Then, he noticed the gun in his hand, which he pointed at Gin. "Now, answer me a question: How is Haibara her regular size again?"

"Who are you!?" Gin cocked his gun.

"I told you. I'm Kudo Shinichi. Now, answer my question: Did Haibara find the cure?"

"No, no, no, no!" Gin said nervously/Hysterically. "He's Kudo!" The Pointed his gun Violently at Shincihi on the floor.

"No. I'm sorry... That's not Kudo. That's just a boy that I dressed up as myself so I could call the cops. Then, you tried to kill him so I had to think fast. But..." KID Shinichi shrugged. "He's not the best actor. He forgot his lines. _tsk tsk tsk." _The KID Shinichi looked at the confused Shinichi on the floor. "I expected better of you. I'm very disapointed." He turned to Gin. "As for you. You shouldn't be swinging around that cocked gun." He shot his gun, a card and Gin fell to the floor. That was when both Gin and Floor Shinichi noticed that Ai/Shiho was gone.Gin went wide eyed where she was laying. Then he looked at KID Shinichi. "What did you do with her?" She snarled.

"He didn't do anything with her," Said a strange, new, deep voice."That was me."

III

ONE MORE CHAPTER! I think.... One or two. It depends if I want to put in a epioluge or not.

later


	12. The Confession

Chapter 12: Confession

Ran woke up to a dark, empty, house. _What happened?_ She thought, sitting up on the couch. _Why am I on the couch? My arm? _She looked down at her arm to see a small dart stuck in her arm. "What the..."

_Gasp_

That's when se remembered. Shinchi's tearful eyes. Sudden drowsiness coming over her. _What did he do to me? And why was he crying? _So many unanswered questions went through her head as she turned on the tv.

"We're back to the most shocking crime gang bust in Japan history" The news reporter said"We're here in a small nieghborhood of Bieka, where the young Detective Kudo Shinichi has SINGLE HANDLY brought down a crime syndicate that the police belive is one of the worlds biggest crime rings.

"The guy that Kudo-kun captured tonight was one of the more higher up men, that's for sure." Inspector Megurie said as the camera showed his face. "And, we'll get everything we need out of him yet."

"The most shocking part of the story is who found Kudo and the mysterious man in black, who won't give his name, was Inspector Nakamori Ginzo of Tokyo Police's Katiou KID task force."

"The KID had led us in this area and we heard gun shots so I sent some of my men to investigate. That was when we found Kudo, pointing a gun at the suspect."

"There was another victim in this incident, but has refused to give their name. This has truly been an exciting night for Tokyo's men in uniform and for the nieghbors."

The camera got a shot of the professor, Keyogie, a boy that looked around Shinichi's age (and looked like him except for the hair), and a girl who was embracing the boy. But there was no Conan.

Ran ran towards the door, not even turning off the tv.

III

"Shinichi! Shinichi" Ran yelled, trying to get past the curious neighbors and police. _Where are you Shinichi! And why didn't I see Conan on tv? Was he the other victim? Oh! I hope he wasn't. _"Shinichi" She yelled once more. She spotted him.

Pushing (and karate kicking) her way through poilce officers and other people, she called his name one more time. "Shinichi"

He looked over at her"RAN" He ran the rest of the distance between them and hugged her tightly.

"Shinichi...What's going on"

"Come" he said, clasping her hand in his, looking at his watch on the other hand. "it's almost time."

"Time for what"

He smirked. "The truth."

"What are you talking about"

"Let's go some place more quiter."

He led her to Keyogie's house.

III

Ran POV

After we went to Keyogie's house, the Professor went to the kitchen to make some tea, while the boy who looked like Shinichi whispered something into Shinichi, who nodded and handed something to he boy out of his pocket. The boy took the thing and left the room.

Keyogie came in escorting a young girl, who was a maybe a year older than I, wrapped in a blanket over to the couch. I looked wide-eyed with shock when I saw a giant bruise across the young girls face.

Shinichi turned to Keyogie and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, Shinichi hugged her. "Thank you. I know that I told you not to interfere, but you did. I'm thankful that you did anyway. And if you didn't, I'd be..."

"Shut up Kudo." Keyogie said with a smirk on her face.

"But...How'd you do it? I mean...I don't know."

"It was all MY plan Kudo." The other boy said, walking back onto the room.

"Yeah. Your 2 in the freakin' morning plan." Keyogie said.

"It came to me in a dream." The other boy said, seeming ignoring what Keyogie said. "It was when Nakamori thought that _I_ was the KID. The KID goes and freaks him out when he dressed up as his daughter, when he knew that I was with her. He became very confused. So I thought. 'Let's do that!'"

"So Kaito dressed up as you, in the KID outfit, while I dressed up as the KID in the KID outfit, while you sat there with a stupid look on your face, more confused that Gin, or whatever that dudes name was."

"And you were the one that saved Ai" Shinichi asked Keyogie.

_Ai! Where? I looked around the room, but I didn't see the quiet little girl._

"Yeah. I mean...I didn't plan on it..." She looked over to the girl on the couch. "But... I also didn't plan on her being there either, you know. It would creap him out even more when he realized that she wasn't there. I think that we pulled it off quite well, don't you think Kuroba"

"It couldn't have gone any smoother than it did." the boy, who was Kuroba Kaito, said.

I stood up bravly"Shinichi-kun, what's going on? What are they talking about? Who are these people? And why was that guy at your house? Does it have to do with why you havn't been here"

"Calm down Ran." Shinichi said, smirking"I'll explain everything. But there is something extreamly important that I have to tell you for anything to make since." He looked at his watch.

"Don't worry Kudo. You have PLENTY of time." Keyogie said with a smirk. "You have ALL night to tell your tale."

"Shut up" he murmmered. He turned his attention to me. "Ran, you better sit down." He said, kindly pushing me back onto the couch. The professor, who I had just noticed, came and gave me a cup of tea. I looked up at Shinichi, who was avoiding my stare. I looked around the room and everyone eles was focusing their attention somewhere eles. "Ran...I..I have to...tell you...something...that I should have told you...a LONG time ago..." I stared at him until he looked at me. His eyes were big with pain. Tearful even. "Ran...I've been living a lie. I haven't been in America. I've been right here with you. You rarely left my sight."

"What are you saying Shinichi"

"I..I..I'm...I'm..." He smirked"I'm Conan. I'm Edogawa Conan."


	13. The END!

Chapter 13: The end

_Gasp_

I look up to see his eyes. They were filled with more pain than they had only moments ago. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at something hard. Trying their best to aviod my eyes. They all knew. They all knew he was Conan. I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT HE NEVER TOLD!

"WHAT"

"I can explain! It all started with the day at Tropical Land..."

III

End of Ran POV

By the time Shinichi ended his tale, leaving out only that Kaito was KID, Ran was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry that I never told you. I thought that if I told you they would kill you too. I guess that wouldn't have matter."

"And...and they ALL knew."

"They figured it out."

"I ASKED YOU"

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"He was afriad that you would think less of him." Keyogie butted in. "He didn't want to lose you. And Kudo, you better hurry it up, cause you almost out of time."

"What you mean 'out of time?'"

"I'm going to turn back to Conan in..." He looked at his watch"Damnit! 3 minutes. Listen Ran, I don't care if you hate me after all of this... I just want you to know that I love you. I always have. Always will. He went up and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pushed him back.

"Baka...No matter what...I'll always love you too." With that she pulled him back into a kiss.

III

Keyogie looked up from the coner she was looking at and she looked up at the clock on the wall. _5...4...3...2...1_

She heard a small gasp of pain from Shinichi as he broke off from the kiss that he was sharing with Ran and fell to the floor. "SHINICHI" Ran called, falling to her knees to his side. "SHINICHI"

Shiho, who hadn't talked all even comes up to Ran and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This is the last time. I promise." She smiled at the tear stricken teen below her. " The cure has finally been found. I a week he will be all yours for the taking.

Ran smiled. "Thank you. Oh thank you."

Kaito, leaning against the door frame, gives a small smile and starts thinking of Aoko. Then, he thinks that he hears a small"I think I'm going to be sick." mummbled out of his friend'm mouth.

III

Author's note: THAT IS THE END! 1.31 in the morining! I'm done! I'm really tired so hear you go! I wanted to finish before valentines day so here you are. Sorry if you think that this story sucks...cause if you did...you wasted a lot of time reading this! HA HA HA! I wanna say thank you for all those that supported me. especially jimmykudo84 whose been there with me since the beginning! Thanks to all my other reviewers too! ShinichiEdogawa, Detective Girl 2005, Fyliwion, Jimmysgrl! Thank you ALL!

HUG!

Till next time!

Later!


	14. MY BAD!

Authors note

Sorry bout that chapter mix up! I was tired when I was uploading them...soooo YOU KNOW HOW IT ENDS!

Thank goodness I read my reviews or it would have been like that for a LOOONG TIME! Thats a wink!

I guess that I'll just thank you all again for reading my fic!

I'm working on a few others at the moment. One is a Conan and an Inuyasha!

I'm not sure how to start my Conan though...Anyways!...Thanks for pointing that little EMBARRASING thing out for me to fix! Thanks a lot!

Till next time!

Later


End file.
